The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing a liquid from a container. More particularly the method and apparatus pertains to a method and apparatus for dispensing a liquid, such as a carbonated beverage, hair spray, soap, household cleaning fluid and the like from a pressurized container.
When a carbonated beverage such as a soft drink is sold in a large container, such as a conventional two liter plastic container, the open top of the container is generally sealed with a twist off cap so that the beverage remains pressurized within the container until the container is opened. Such containers are conventionally provided with screw tops which can be removed by the user whereby the pressure seal is broken. Unfortunately, when such bottles are opened, the container is depressurized and carbon dioxide gas is lost. This causes the carbonated beverage to go "flat". It is therefore desired to provide a dispenser for a beverage container wherein the bottle does not need to be opened while the liquid is being dispensed from the bottle whereby carbon dioxide pressure is retained in the container and the beverage retains its carbonation.
Liquids, other than carbonated beverages, have also been dispensed from containers by such means as hand operated pumps, and by the use of a pressurized gas and nozzles in the case of hair sprays and the like. Such dispensers have been unsatisfactory because of high cost, clogging of the nozzles by the liquid and inoperability due to complexity and failure of the dispensing structures.
It is therefore desired to provide a low cost simplified liquid dispenser which is easy to operate and which is not subject to the problems of the prior art dispensers.